Maasika Maya Chartier
by LadyOfFrostAndICE
Summary: A new oc. She is something reallt different then most of my ocs.


Name: Maasika Chartier ( later takes on her mothers civilian last name when she starts bonding with her)

Nicknames: Maya

Alias: The Growling Huntress or Al alhadar alsiyada

Species: Arcadian Were-Hunter Bearswan and Demi-goddess of justice and redemption

Animal Form: A typical female brown bear but has a golden-brown fur to her form and bright yellow-brown eyes.

Gender: Female

Age: She's over 5, 000 years old

Age Appearance: Mid to late twenties; 25 to 29n

Orientation: Bisexual but let me tell you why. For men their air of arrogance that most of the ones she kniwa their possessive streaks when they think they have the chance to mate with her and of course it is up to the three bitches of fate of the Greek pantheon but she also knew they did not want a war with her mother Ma'at and her uncle Set and of course her new aunt Jahara. So she knew the fates would pair her up with someone of her liking but of course she loved the soft touch of women's bodies especially the curvaareous, big busted ones and their smoldering gazes. Maya loved to dominate women and be dominated by men.

Birthday: May 24th, 3, 550 BC

Birth Place: Anatolia

Current Residence: The French Quarter, New Orleans, Louisiana

Occupation: Tarot Card Reader, Fortune Teller, and Lemonade Server sells home made fresh lemonade for $2 dollars if you are just wanting lemonade but if you are coming to her for a reading or fortune lemonade is free. Also A Sentinal Tracker.

Astrological Sign: Gemini

Zodiac Sign: Ram

Personality: Maya is a born leader, surrounded by an aura of authority. She is strong-willed and has her head firmly on her shoulders. Maya is often brusque and to the point - when she knows what she has to do Maya just does it, not wasting time on minor details. Because of this, she can be seen as impulsive. She has a natural ability to command others' respect, but she does not give out respect easily herself. When Maya devotes herself to something she gives it her all.

Maya can be an impatient person, finding it hard to deal with people who do not keep up with her. She has a fierce temper and can come across as blunt and hard-hearted, holding herself somewhat apart from others. She also initially believes things like love and affection to be a sign of weakness and hardens herself to them, though it's implied that this stems from the emotional pain of being abandoned by her parents as an infant. Her aloofness is also clearly a defense mechanism against being harmed by others. Maya becomes more sociable and willing to open up to others after meeting her "sisters", and befriending Bethany, Styxx, Urian, Xyn, Seth, Lydia, Myra, and Maahes finally accepting she doesn't have to do everything herself. She is also protective of others and has a strong sense of duty, readily putting her life on the line to defend her charges and complete her missions. Trained as a brutal Sentinal, Maya always leads the teams to track down rogue Were-Hunters has trained her in being ready for anything at any time so Maya is always ready for an attack or ambush.

Maya is presumed to be a very pure soul, and wise beyond her years. In reality, even with such attributes, Maya is as flawed as any other person. She is often guarded and has mental walls up to keep people out including her mother, uncle Set, and Maahes families. She was afraid to get close to anyone, even blood except for her "sisters" who she has been through everything with one another the last thousand years.

Head Shape: Oval

Eye Color: Rich Chocolate Brown

Eye Shape: Almond

Hair Color: Rich caramel brown

Hair Style: Silky and thick waves reaching past her shoulders

Make Up: Usually wears khol eyeliner and browns, reds, or gold eyeshadow sometimes black as well with pink or red lip gloss.

Skin Color: A lightly bronze tan

Skin Complexion: Soft

Height: 5' 6

Weight: 157 Ilbs.

Build: Voluptuous

Immediate Family: Maya's "sisters", Her mother Ma'at (Menyara), Her father Leo Apollonian, her brothers and sisters (children of mother that Maya never met) The Ogdoad: Amon, Amaunet , Nun, Naunet, Heh, Hauhet ,Kuk, Kauket, her cousin Maahes and his wife Myra, her uncle Set and his wife Jahara, her second cousin Bastion and Bashita, her cousins Jabari, Nikia, Seti and Rosey, her cousin Seth and his wife Lydia, along with her cousin Bethany and her husband Styxx, and her all their kids, and her grandfather Ra.

Distant family: Her fathers side, a lot of the Egyptian pantheon and probably some forgotten members.

Weapon of Choice: Dagger of Destiny ( given to her mother, Menyara doesn't need it anymore especially since she has her nephew Maahes is her guard dog and now has a Dragon, demi-godess, fey on her side now to since Myra married her nephew Maahes).

Mode of Transportation: Teleportation or Walking

Pets: A Siamese Cat

Fave Pastime: Shopping at the French Quarter or in markets in Egypt

Likes:

\- Felines

-Kids

-Shopping

-Collecting daggers

-Watching HBO

-Game of Thrones

-Lemonade

-Traveling

-Walking

-Learning new secrets (often goes to Patient Rigel the Spymaster)

-Training

-People watching

\- Protecting the innocent

-Being Seduced or Romance

-Family time when she learns to trust them

-Turquiose (fav color)

-The Wind is her Element

Dislikes:

-Liars

-Demons

-Greeks (most not all)

-Daimons

-APOLLO AND ARTEMIS

-Frogs

-Fire

Past: Born between the Egyptian goddess of justice Ma'at and the Arcadian Ursulan Regis on the Omegrion, Leo Apollonian was the baby cub Maasika who was all but abandoned by her mother to her father but Menny only gave up her baby cub to Leo because she knew the war with Apollo and Artemis would just take away another of her children. Sleeping with Leo had not been ideal but he had summon her in need of a favor that Savitar had called in from Leo and only Ma'at knew the location and from there he had buttered her up with sweet words and sensual touches it had been so long since Ma'at had known the touch of a man. Giving into the sweetness of Leo, Ma'at nor Leo had ever thought a child would be born of their one night stand in the ancient city of Anatolia, there Leo had been looking for an ancient Relic that her sister had millions of years ago and Leo owed it to Savitar to get the relic. Anatolia was also wear Maya had been born and the day she also gave Leo the option to teach her the ways of being a bear were-huntress. Many years Leo had fed and taken care of the golden brown grizzly bear cub until she matured into her teen years where Leo had decided to move them towards southwest of asia at the time and even though a teen with enough right of her own mind to try and stay with them Leo's pack of bears had been attacked by Katagaria Tiger Slayer Were-Hunters and an old enemy but was no more but during the attack Maasika had been knocked uncounious taken by the Slayer Tiger Were-Hunters soon to be killed or sold off to Gallu it was then that the Arcadian Were-Huntress Snow Leopard, Amalthea had saved the bearswan's life while killing off the Slayers but there was no gain or pay for the also demi-goddess of beauty and sexuality except that there was Aphrodite was vain and callous but when Maahes secretly threatens Aphrodite to send one of her children to save the bearswan and of course Ma'at wanted her demi-goddess were huntress daughter to it without Maya finding out that Amalthea had actually came on Ma'ats orders. Immediately finding a kinship with the female snow leopard. They started traveling all around the world together and eventually met Elila. Once more of her family started showing up it was actually at Sanctuary during the wedding of Maahes and Myra that Leo, Menyara and Maya all final met up once more and of course Maya was willing to give her parents second chances but it still time and trust for her to open up. Moving into a beautifully decorated Egyptian and Hindu themed apartment in the french quarter with four bedrooms and two bathrooms and her Siamese Cat Lila, Maya has become content with her french quarter and sentinal tracker life but now thst leo has found his heiress he has started training her for the next regis of the aracadian beats seat while Maahes, Set, Seth, Ma'at and Bethany teach her what it means to be an Egyptian.


End file.
